Trouble by the Slice
Summary During a teleporter accident, Divatox loses her memory, wanders around Angel Grove, and ends up working at a Mad Mike's Pizza Parlor. Carlos and Justin happen to be hanging out at the parlor, as does Porto, who spots Divatox at the business while picking up food for the submarine. Soon, the bad guys turn the logo on the pizza box into the Mad Mike Monster, who attacks the Power Rangers by baking them into a giant pizza. Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull do deliveries for the pizza parlor, but find their sense of direction to be as poor as ever. Plot Porto is demonstrating his new teleportation ray to Divatox, but she is too impatient to wait for instructions on how to use it and begins firing blindly and messing with the settings. When one of the shots ricochets off a rock and hits her, Divatox is teleported to Angel Grove with no memory of who she is. In the park, Carlos and Justin are spending the day together when they spot a kids' soccer game going on. While Justin would rather go home and get to his homework, Carlos convinces him to play with them. Dazed and hungry, Divatox stumbles into Mad Mike's Pizza Parlor just as new delivery boys Bulk and Skull are carrying a large load of pizzas out to their bike. As she hungrily scarfs down a pizza, the chef demands that Divatox pays for her meal. Since she's broke, the pirate is instead made to work off the bill. Back on the Subcraft, Rygog, Porto, and Elgar discuss their various plans to find their missing leader, but decide to take a lunch break and order some pizzas instead. Meanwhile, Justin is proving to be quite the skilled soccer player, while Bulk and Skull are dropping pizzas everywhere and eating the rest as they get themselves lost. As Divatox proves to be a less-than-stellar pizza chef by eating the toppings and taking bites out of the crusts, Porto arrives (in disguise) to pick up the food. When he spots his boss picking up dishes, Porto attempts to get her attention to no avail. Carlos and Justin suddenly arrive with the soccer team for some post-game pizza, panicking Porto into leaving. However, they repeatedly miss noticing Divatox as she continues her work around them. While the crew eats their pizza, Porto fills Rygog and Elgar in on the situation. Rygog suggests sending a monster to distract the two Rangers while they retrieve Divatox, but Porto is at a loss for monster ideas until he sees the cartoon mascot on the pizza box. With a zap, Porto brings the doodle to life as Mad Mike the Pizza Chef. Back at Mad Mike's Pizza Parlor, the chef is frustrated at hearing that Bulk and Skull haven't made their deliveries yet, and Carlos is also complaining to him about the bites being made in his pizzas. When the chef confronts Divatox on it, she intimidates him into a corner and he backs off. As Carlos and Justin are called away to the Power Chamber, Elgar grabs Divatox and attempts to get her to come back with him and Porto. Divatox tries to blast him with her eye-lasers in self-defense, but the blast bounces off a pizza pan and hits her, restoring her memory on impact. While Divatox returns to the Subcraft to resume command, the Rangers gather to meet Dimitria and receive a new weapon, the Turbine Laser, then head off to fight Mad Mike. The crazed chef monster proves harder to defeat than he looks, putting the Rangers in a bad situation quickly. When Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster arrive to help, Mad Mike throws pizzas on their wheels to turn them into his own delivery cars and chase the Rangers down. For a final indignity, Mad Mike traps the Rangers in a microwave oven and attempts to cook them into a giant pizza. Fortunately, the Blue Senturion arrives and frees Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster with a simple stoplight to make the evil pizzas fall off, then frees the Rangers from their cheesy prison. The Rangers use the Turbine Laser on Mad Mike, but it fails and Divatox has torpedoes launched to make her monster grow. The Turbo Megazord and Robo Racer team together to end Mad Mike's recipe of disaster. Back in the Subcraft, Divatox is itching to try out the teleportation ray on Elgar now that she has mastered the settings. He ends up teleported outside of the Subcraft... and into the path of a hungry shark! Cast *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Carol Hoyt as Divatox & Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *David Walsh as Blue Senturion (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *??? as Nico Notes * The events of this episode would be mentioned by T.J. in Wild Force's "Forever Red". * First appearance of the Turbine Laser. * When Bulk and Skull walk out of the pizza shop, the former tells the latter "You know what they say, Skullovitch, women love a man in uniform!" This might be a call back to the [[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3)|third season of Mighty Morphin']], when the duo joined the junior police patrol in order to meet girls. * When he's teleported outside, Elgar is pursued by a shark. This makes no sense since the sub is in Angel Grove Lake and sharks are salt water fish (except for bull sharks, but the shark used in this episode is a great white). * Most food places with people's names in their name are named after the guy who founded the place, and Mad Mike's was no Chuck E. Cheese's, though it most likely could be a reference to another Pizza place named after it's mascot, Lil' Caesars which was founded by Mike Ilitch and his wife. See Also (fight footage) Category:Turbo Category:Episode